monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SubDex
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SubDex page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 17:22, July 24, 2012 Well, welcome to the Monster Girl Quest Wiki. I would like to tell you that you should NOT make pages about yourself and instead use your Userpage or your Blog page. I copied the text over from your old wiki-page to your user-page, if you want anything added, please do it there. Greetings, FurRiffic (Talk) 17:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Linking help Hello SubDex, I saw you were having trouble with the linking on the side-stories page. I'll just give you a quick heads up on how links work on the wiki (but please don't hide external download links, keep the visible for everyone). Alice This is the most basic link, works only within the wiki and displays the exact name of the page (Alice). a naga This will still link to Alice, but will be displayed as a naga. Notice that the tube-line | switches from page name to display name (and not reversed like you seemed to try :P) category This will link to a "special" page (in this case a category page). If you don't do the : at the start you get this " category" (aka nothing, your link won't show up). http://www.google.com No brackets required, the wiki will automatically make it a link, if you do put it in (single) brackets you get this http://www.google.com, a numbered link, that counts up with each new link on the page. If you do two brackets, it will ignore the outer two (http://www.google.com) google And finally the "hidden" link to the outside, this one requires a space between the link and the word you want to be shown. Will show up like google Granberia side story Hello SubDex, first of all welcome to the MGQ Wiki. I was wondering what your Granberia side story is going to be like. You only have to get me a short summary of it if you want. I was also wondering if you know how to insert your own character in a certain game?DJexe (talk) 22:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I understand you. Good luck on the scenarios you 're working on.DJexe (talk) 04:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) What I am working on right now is a script of a scenario( I actually want it as a whole new mod) of a hero who fights alongside Luka. He will be a fighter Luka bumps into and they start traveling together. He will be somewhat of a opposite to Luka, having dark magic within him. He doesn't believe in Ilias or her commandments, e follows his own beliefs. I still in the process of writing and thinking about other things to put in , like if Luka and the other hero are on opposite sides when they visit Plansecr Village or fighting in the Queen Cup and end up fighting each other.DJexe (talk) 09:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC)